


You Don't Believe That

by shootingstarsora



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Implied Soriku, Inspired by a Trailer, Short, Soriku - Freeform, Spoilers maybe, That trailer literally wrecked me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstarsora/pseuds/shootingstarsora
Summary: Sora's alone. He can't do it alone.





	You Don't Believe That

**Author's Note:**

> The new trailer has completely wrecked me. I needed to write SOMETHING inspired by THAT scene. So if you want to go into the game completely blind, skip this fic for now. I describe a scene from that trailer!

"Sora!" It was fast. Too fast. So fast that he couldn't react -- He didn't have time to. Sora was frozen in place, watching, helplessly as his friends were taken from him, one by one. Each one swept away in the spiraling tower of shadows towering before him. He felt a knot in his throat as he reached out for Kairi. Too slow. 

His arms were weighted, his stomach churned. His mind was swimming, searching for a solution. He would find one, he always did. He had to. He had no choice. This was up to him, it was all up to him. It was on his shoulders. Everyone was counting on him. He had to stand tall, had to smile. He had to save everyone. But without his friends... What was he? His vision blurred as he searched for something. For someone. For anyone -- Where was...

"Riku?!" He shouted, but had his voice even come out? Everything was so loud. Wind whipped around him, dirt, rock and ruin swirled around him, surrounding the tower of heartless. He couldn't see, couldn't think. His hands were shaking. He could barely breathe. He thought he might vomit. Had Riku been taken? No -- He didn't see it. He would have seen him be taken away. He couldn't be gone. Then where was he?

Riku was always there. Always. Especially when things got hard. Even when they weren't together, he knew their hearts were connected. He could feel him now. He was still here. They would do this together. They would get everyone back together. They would fight and they would win and they would all go home. Together.

But -- Where was he? "Riku!" This time he was sure his voice broke through the noise. He summoned his keyblade, holding it up blocking his eyes from the swirling dirt. He swung, taking out stragglers from the tower, his eyes blazing with determination. With anger. With fear. "Riku! Where are you?!" They were coming faster now. Left, right, above, behind. His heart was racing, sweat beading at his brow. The others would be okay. He had faith in the King, Donald and Goofy. They could handle themselves. He had faith in Kairi. She was strong. Probably stronger than himself.

'This is your fault.' His mind screamed at him. 'If you were stronger, you could have prevented this.' He lost his footing and stumbled. Heartless swarmed, the tower of shadows bellowing, swirling high above him. 'You did this. They're gone because of you.' He took a blow from behind, knocking him to the ground. 'You're a failure. You've always been a failure.' The voice in his head was loud. Too loud. He fought to regain his footing. Fought to drown out the noise, the voice, the fear. 

"Get up." He spoke out loud. "You have to get up." He struggled against the heartless, slashing out with no real direction. No sense of awareness. "Get up!!"

'You can't do it.' The voice in his head was relentless. 'You'll fail, just like always. You're nothing without the others. You can't do anything on your own.'

Sora felt skin break, a blow from his left catching him off guard. He hit the ground again. He felt his keyblade vanish from his hand, that voice in his head only getting louder. 'Useless! Waste! Weak!' The heartless continued their attack, the tower moving closer and closer. 

"No!" Sora summoned his keyblade, and spun to his feet. He swung in a circle, quickly taking out each heartless in one blow. His shoulders slumped, his breathing came ragged. "I --" 

'Useless. Weak. Useless. Weak. You can't do anything on your own. You're nothing without them.' His keyblade vanished again. 'You're nothing. Nothing but wasted space.'

"I --" His eyes clouded, his head spinning. He wavered. "I can't..." He stared up at the looming tower, spinning closer and closer, pulsing before him. "I can't do this." His knees buckled under him, taking him to the ground. The skin scraped against the dirt and rock, dust blew into his eyes. "I could only do it before... Because everyone was here with me. I can't... I can't do this alone." His throat tightened, his eyes welled with tears. "I can't do it... This is -- It's hopeless."

The tower exploded, the noise deafening. Shadows came at him at full force, a cluster of eyes and claws, twisting in every direction. He lowered his head, took a breath --

A light. A blinding light -- The shadows screamed as they were dispelled by the light, the wind picked up, kicking around more dirt and debris. Sora lifted his head, his eyes squinting against the brightness that was separating that dark tower.

"Riku..?" Sora managed to speak, his voice cracking. It's Riku. Riku's here. He wasn't alone anymore.

"Sora!" His voice broke through the noise. It broke through the static in his ears and the voice in his head. "You don't believe that." 

Sora's eyes widened, his heart skipping a beat. Riku had always believed in him. He'd always known that Sora was stronger than he gave himself credit for. 

"I know you don't." Riku stood strong, never wavering, the tower breaking to pieces. "You can do this."

Sora's breath caught in his throat. "Riku..."

Riku slashed his keyblade sending the end of the tower hurtling to the side, with a heavy grunt. The dust cleared, he was breathing heavy. His posture withering. He swayed --

"Riku!" Sora stumbled to his feet running towards Riku's tilting form. His hand reaching out.

The cliff side exploded, the tower reforming, louder, bigger, faster. 

He was too slow.

Just like the others -- The tower swarmed around Riku, snatching him from the ground and whisking him away. It was too fast.

Sora threw himself to his knees, letting out a gut wrenching shriek. It was agony. It was pain. It was fear and loathing. It was panic and frustration. It was anger. Rage. Flinging himself forward, his fists hit the ground, gravel digging into his skin. It woke him up. He could feel again. Tears streamed down his freckled cheeks, and hit the dirt below. 

Riku had promised when they were young to protect him. It was the night of that meteor shower. The one when Riku presented him with the necklace he'd worn ever since. And even so -- Riku never doubted that Sora could protect himself. It didn't stop him from doing what he promised he would. He was always there.

He remembered laying on the beach with Riku the night after they had defeated Xemnas the first time. They didn't say anything. Their hands entwined. Sora fell asleep on the sand -- Riku gently woke him up, walked him home. They stood close to each other, face to face at Sora's front door, silent. Their fingers twisted together over and over -- Waves washing ashore in the distance. Riku leaned down, Sora raised up onto his toes. They couldn't make themselves keep eye contact. Their noses brushed and -- Riku stepped back. "... Goodnight." Was all he whispered before he stepped off the front porch and walked quickly down the street.

Sora didn't sleep that night.

There was a night at Master Yensid's tower during their mark of mastery exam -- They stayed up all night. Talking, laughing, telling stories and tracing shapes in the stars. They found themselves with hands entwined once more. Once things fell silent, Riku inhaled and smiled, his gaze never leaving the sky. "I'm so proud of you, Sora." He went on for what seemed to be hours. That he was proud. That he appreciated him and how he deserved more. How he --

Sora hit the ground again. No. Riku believed in him. Kairi believed in him. Donald, Goofy and the King all believed in him. He could do this. Even if it seemed he was completely alone, even if there was no one by his side. He felt them all in his heart. Roxas, too. They would be together again.

He could do this. He wouldn't fall. He wouldn't let them win. 

Sora bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying to clear the dirt from them. Riku's voice lingered in his head, his chest filling with warmth. 'You can do this.' 

The tower boomed around him, rocks falling from above. He steadily rose to his feet, smooth and calm. His keyblade appeared in his hand, his head lifted. He smiled, lunging forward. A burst of light, towards the darkness.


End file.
